


Run To You

by Tangled23



Series: Whatever It Takes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled23/pseuds/Tangled23
Summary: Part Two of Whatever It Takes.Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been married for 18 months when she finds the courage to ask for a divorce. For some reason, her husband is adamantly against that. He tries to keep her close because he thinks they belong together. She tries to keep him away because she thinks they have nothing in common.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I cannot thank you enough for the support. I still can't promise regular updates because work is crazy right now but here's the next part. I won't say too much because I don't want to spoil it but this was fun to write. Remember that this is a story about second chances and two people who eventually find themselves in each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity was not in a good mood. Sleeping alone in that huge bed had never been comfortable but knowing that Oliver was lying in the guest room so close and yet so far away? That had been torture. After a night of tossing and turning, she was ready to admit that she had missed him like hell. But when she had asked for divorce she had made a promise to herself; to be strong, to find out who Felicity Smoak-Queen was without her husband’s influence and not to depend on anyone else ever again. It was a promise she intended to keep. Starting today.

 

She hopped in the shower while trying to decide on clothes and make-up. She had an interview she couldn’t miss and her mother always said that if you wanted people to take you seriously, then you had to dress the part. Choosing an appropriate outfit took more than half an hour but in the end the elegant blue dress was worth it.

 

She grabbed her bag and walked into the kitchen in a hurry expecting to find Oliver gone. He always woke up at an ungodly hour and used to tease her about the fact that she could not stand mornings.

 

She stopped in her tracks when she spotted her husband standing at the counter, pouring coffee into her favorite mug.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked and pushed the mug towards her.

 

When she hesitated, he smirked. “I’m not trying to poison you, Felicity. You’re the one who filed for divorce if you recall. I have no intention of getting rid of you.”

 

Felicity huffed and accepted his offer. He was joking (as much as the man could joke) but Moira Queen was definitely capable of murder. The truth was though that if his mother wanted to get rid of her, she would probably hire a hitman or something. Poison was an unreliable method and one that would cast suspicion on her son.

 

She slid onto a stool and watched Oliver put one plate of scrambled eggs and two muffins on the counter. He knew that she couldn’t stand eggs that early in the morning and that she had an affinity for sweets that he didn’t share.

 

He remained standing and was eating his breakfast without further comment when she bit into the first muffin. The taste of vanilla, raspberries and cream cheese filling burst onto her tongue.

 

“Oh my God!”, she moaned and swallowed. “Where did you get these?”

 

When he arched an eyebrow, realization hit her. “You made these yourself?”, she asked slack-jawed.

 

“Why do you sound surprised?”

 

Except that was she wasn’t. At least not by his cooking skills. Early on in their marriage, she had discovered the CEO of Queen Consolidated wearing an apron and making an authentic Italian meal that would put professional chefs to shame. Back then she had been totally impressed. In her opinion, CEOs did not cook lasagna and tiramisu for their wives; they had housekeepers for that. When she had pointed out that fact, Oliver had laughed at her and had continued to wow her with meals and desserts fit for a restaurant.

 

So, no. She wasn’t surprised by his cooking abilities; she was surprised because this was the first time in two months that he had decided to feed her. It brought tears to her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered and looked into her coffee mug.

 

He inclined his head in acknowledgement and didn’t comment on the fact that she had become emotional after a fracking muffin.

 

“I have to go. We have an early meeting with Starling Bank that I need to be prepared for.”

 

“About the funds they allocated to QC so that you could save it from the clutches of Isabel Rochev?”

 

Oliver stood still. “Since when do you keep track of the company’s financial situation?”

 

Felicity threw her hands in the air. “Be careful, Oliver. Your inner Moira Queen is showing. Next thing you know, you’ll be accusing me of being a gold-digger who married you for jewelry and money.”

 

He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant,” he clarified, “since when do you care about my job?”

 

“Since always.”

 

He nodded once and turned to leave.

 

Felicity was debating the merits of eating the second muffin when she heard his voice.

 

“You know why I never talk about the company?”

 

“Because you think there’s no way a girl from Vegas would understand what you’re talking about?”

 

“Felicity, drop the act. You couldn’t sound stupid if you tried.”

 

She actually blushed at his compliment. “Fine. What’s the reason then?”

 

“It’s because I didn’t think you cared.”

 

“Of course I care,” she countered.

 

But she couldn’t help but wonder if he was right. How would he know that she was interested in his work when she never questioned him about it? A large part of this distance between them was definitely his fault but maybe, _maybe_ , there was a small part that was her fault too.

 

Most of the time she got the sense that Oliver was restraining himself. Perhaps it was the Queen upbringing. _Be always in control, never show any human emotions._ That seemed to be Moira’s life motto. Or perhaps Oliver was still fighting to be seen as a capable CEO and not the young reckless playboy he had been in college. No matter the cause, she had the impression that her husband was hiding and she was sick of never seeing his true self. Maybe by never pushing for more, she had made an ever bigger mistake than she had realized. 

 

Well, maybe she could have accepted monosyllabic and curt answers before but not anymore. 

 

“Have a good day. I’ll call if I’m going to be late.”

 

That was a fake promise if Felicity had ever heard one. “Don’t bother.”

 

“What does that mean?” He looked perplexed.

 

“Oliver, you’re always late.” It was a harsh but honest statement.

 

When he didn’t respond, she picked up her empty mug and put it in the dishwasher. This had been one of their biggest issues since the beginning. Felicity would always come second to Queen Consolidated.

 

Oliver was dedicated one hundred percent to his family’s company, to his legacy. Watching him save it from bankruptcy and turn it around would never cease to amaze her. She was damn proud of him. This success however was the reason why her husband was almost never home. Why he came to bed at two or three in the morning when she was already asleep. Why he traveled around the country making allies and earning the shareholders’ trust without ever thinking of inviting his wife to one of these trips. So, him saying that he would call if he happened to be late was just bullshit. And above all, it was bullshit that she didn’t have the time for.

 

She heard the door close and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to freak out about their marital issues. She had bigger fish to fry. After all, Oliver Queen was not the only one who had an important meeting to attend this morning.

 

 

* * *

  


“Well? How’s operation ‘WBMW’ going?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Tommy went through the open glass door and looked around wearily wondering if the CEO office was bugged. Not that he would put it past Moira Queen. In fact, Tommy would bet his sizable inheritance that Moira still had spies inside the company.

 

“Winning Back My Wife,” Tommy explained in a low voice. “I would call it ‘WBFSQ’ but it sounds weird. ‘WBMW’ has a nice ring to it,” he added, giving his oldest friend a cheeky grin.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Come on, buddy. You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” Tommy walked towards the coffee machine, chose a pod and started pressing buttons. “I need details, Ollie. D-e-t-a-i-l-s.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

 

“Like, are you still in exile or has the lovely Felicity given you access to the inner sanctum?” Tommy knew he was evil for teasing the poor man but he couldn’t help it. Honestly, Felicity kicking Oliver out of the loft and her bed was the most fun he had had in years.

 

Oliver accepted the cup of coffee he offered and sighed. “Is that a euphemism for sex?”

 

“Everything is a euphemism for sex, Ollie.”

 

“In that case, sorry to disappoint but I’m still in exile.”

 

Tommy groaned. “Please tell me that you’re at least sleeping in the same room as your wife…”

 

Oliver shook his head and drummed his fingers on the table. He seemed agitated today like his life was out of order. And thanks to this visit, it was about to get worse.

 

Tommy grabbed the cappuccino he had meticulously prepared and sat down. The scent of cinnamon rose to his nostrils. “And what are you doing about it?”

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “I’m…” He looked confused for a few seconds and then settled for, “I’m working on it.”

 

“Really? Please, elaborate.”

 

“What do you want me to say? She’s determined to keep me away. I’m trying to win her back as you so elegantly put it. That’s it.”

 

“Jesus, Ollie! Having a talk with you is like pulling teeth. Do I need to use Vodka like the good old days to get you to share? I wonder if Felicity feels the same way.”

 

Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if she did, to be honest. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if Felicity was mad at Oliver for a lot more than he originally thought.

 

Oliver had always had trouble with words. Thea seemed to be the only exception to that rule. Apart from his little sister, his friend was a lot more comfortable with showing affection in subtle ways than talking about feelings. The fact that Felicity did not allow him to touch her must be killing him. He would never complain of course or share his thoughts but Tommy knew without a doubt that Oliver Queen was irrevocably in love with his wife. But how would the idiot convince her of that if they were determined to be apart?

 

Tommy cleared his throat. As much as he was enjoying seeing the overconfident CEO like this, he had come to QC for a reason and it was time to face the music.

 

“Anyway, I have come across an interesting bit of information. Actually, I’m not sure I should tell you. I mean, you’re probably gonna bite my head off either way but if you happen to find out later on your own, you’ll figure out that I knew all along and then you’re definitely gonna kill me.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Tommy hadn’t felt so nervous since the night of his 25th birthday party when he had to warn Oliver about Thea’s sleazebag ex-boyfriend and drug dealer, Shane.

 

“As you know, I’ve been dating a lovely assistant from PalmerTech-”

 

“Get to the point, Tommy.”

 

Tommy ignored his menacing tone and continued, “Last week she had to take an appointment for her boss. You see, this would have been a mere blip on my radar if she hadn’t told me that her boss is the Head of Applied Sciences division and more importantly, if she hadn’t mentioned the name of the person who asked to see him.”

 

“Who?”, Oliver growled.

 

“Felicity Smoak-Queen. Your wife applied for a job at Ray Palmer’s company. Ray is aware of the fact that the two of you are separated and you know that he has had his eye on Felicity ever since your wife graduated from MIT. You know, Laura - that’s the assistant by the way - told me that Ray has actually been single since he...”

 

Tommy watched Oliver run out of the office faster than that red streak in Central City and smiled.

 

“Go get your girl, Ollie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one. If you have the time, leave a comment below or come talk to me on Tumblr (tangled23works) where I share updates on my fics and anything Arrow related.


End file.
